


[Podfic] I Will, I Will

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backstory, Brief Description of War Violence, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, References to Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Weddings, World War I, butler!sherlock, gardener!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding bells are ringing at the church on the hill! The past is recalled, the future is dreamed of, and promises are made.</p>
<p>AU - Stonefield Hall, 1920s Stately Home. Butler!Sherlock/Gardener!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Will, I Will

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will, I Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744489) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> Thanks, as always, to PoppyAlexander for permission to record this gorgeous series. You rock, Poppy! Just two more installments to go, then I will post a podbook, including artwork.
> 
> All on board for smut, fluff, romance, a few tears, and some all-round loveliness!

I Will, I Will - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/i6vs3ov24msic2g/5_I_Will_I_Will.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'I Will, I Will' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341365) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
